Little Darlings continued
by cheesefan
Summary: This is basicaly Little Darlings continued. Its set about a year later after the end of the book and it's about Destiny and Sunsets life. I loved this story so much that i had to write myslef what would happened next. Story owned by Jacqueline Wilson
1. Chapter 1

Sunset

'Okay girls smile' , the photographer tells us.

I smile widely not worrying about my teeth. I've got braces now, so has Destiny. There the clear kind though so there not too visible.

'Okay now pick up the guitar'

I reach for the guitar and start to look like I'm playing while Destiny pretends to sing. I can play the guitar now, and I'm learning to play the piano.

'Great that'll do for today', the photographer dismisses us. She's a young friendly looking girl, with her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail.

I grin at Destiny as we make our way out of the studio which has been specially set up for us. It feels weird people noticing me and wanting to take my photo.

Mrs Williams pulls us both into a hug when where out of the studio. Dads over talking to Rose May but he winks at us both. Both of them are our managers now. Dad finally agreed that his career was over and he should accept it. So much has happened in the last year, it feels like a dream most of the time.

The whole story about Destiny, Dad's long lost daughter was all over the newspapers. Mum wasn't happy and refused to believe until they both had a DNA test which did prove that Destiny was my half-sister and Dad's daughter. Mum's getting used to it now and so are Ace and Sweetie. They love having Destiny as a half-sister.

Destiny and her mum live near us now. They have flat a few streets away from ours so Destiny gets to see Danny. Also I get to see Destiny whenever I want. I love going round to see her and her mum. It's sometimes nice to get away from Ace and Sweetie.

The TV show Little Darlings was a big hit. They showed me writing one of my songs and then Destiny singing it. It was amazing seeing me on TV! And with Destiny! We had photographers outside our house for weeks. Hi magazine did a four page feature all about Destiny and Dad. Shortly after Destiny was asked to perform at a charity concert along with other famous singers. She sang Destiny and then a song that I wrote for her. It was amazing!

'Ready to go girls we've got a tight schedule' Rose May starts bustling us towards the door. We really do have a tight schedule. There doing a documentary on Destiny's life leading up to when she met dad. It's going to be big promotion for the concert that where going to be doing in a few months. We're driving down to Destiny's old school today to get some footage of where she used to live and to interview her old teacher. The photo shoot we did today is going to be for the front cover of our new album that we're currently working on.

Claudia and Ace are waiting for us in the car when we get outside. Dad rehired as she was the best nanny we'd ever had. Mum and Sweetie are at another photo shoot. Sweetie's started modelling clothes for a popular designer clothes shop for children.

We sit in the car laughing and joking round, Dad turns the radio up when Destiny comes on. They rerecorded it as a duet with Danny and Destiny. It's currently in the charts. Ace starts pulling funny faces which makes me and Destiny burst out laughing. She squeezes my hand and I squeeze back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the three people that have reviewed so far . I wasn't going to continue with this but I'll try to now I know people are reading it :p. I think I may ramble on a bit to much in this chapter lol. Please let me know what you think and any ideas you have of what can happen in the story. Thank you xxx**

Destiny

It feels weird looking out of the car window and remembering my old life. I think back to the days when I was stuck in a stuffy classroom while the teacher droned on and Angel ,my worst enemy, forever mocking me. I'd love to see the look on her face now.

It's a Saturday today so the school hopefully won't be too busy, apart from a few teachers who are going to be interviewed. The TV crew want to talk to my old teacher and the judges of Bilefields got Talent to find out their reaction when they first heard me. I stare out of the window feeling excitement rush over me. I look over at sunset who can hardly keep a grin off her face.

We pull up the drive and there are a few people waiting outside the school walls. Some have cameras and begin taking photos when they see us in the car. I'm starting to get used to this now, but it still feels strange.

When we pull up to school I'm shocked to see there's a huge crowd of people, possibly even the whole school stood outside waiting. Someone's hung a huge banner up saying We love you Destiny. The camera crew literally jump out of the car behind us and start filming straight away. I step out of the car, my legs shaking slightly from the nerves.

People start screaming when they see me and I can feel butterflies in my stomach. I quickly scan the group of people, looking for one face in particular. I see him stood in at the front of the crowd waving at me. I forget all about the nerves and run towards him, pulling him in to a big hug.

'Jack, I missed you so much' I whisper loudly in his ear. I don't get chance to hear his reply as I'm soon pulled into hugs by other people, telling me how much they've missed me and asking me questions all about my new life. I'm shocked by all these people actually wanting to talk to me. They used to just ignore me and pretend I didn't exist.

I glance over at sunset that's who's surrounded by a large group of people. I catch her eye and we grin at each other. I see Dad and Rose May stood talking to my old teacher. Mum's over talking to a group of mums. I can't help but smile when I see her. She looks so much better now and even has a hint of colour in her cheeks. Her face is full of pride as she talks to the mums about me.

In between having my photo taken with people I catch a glimpse of Angel stood over by a table where someone has laid out refreshments. Her arms are folded and she's glaring at me. I grin at the thought of her being jealous of me.

The crowd slowly start to pull away from me. Some are talking to the camera crew and others have drifted off to sunset who seems to be telling them all about something. I catch Jack and some of his mates laughing and joking around, eating the cakes someone brought. I feel nervous about going up to him when he's with his friends, who pretty much used to ignore me.

I take a deep breath and excuse myself from a group of girls that were in my class which have been babbling on about how good friends we used to be. Probably hoping I could introduce them to someone famous, although I don't really know any famous people.

I walk up behind Jack and watch his friends faces widen when they see me. I tap him on the shoulder and he grins when he sees me and pulls me in to a big bear hug.

'By the way can I have your autograph' he whispers jokingly into my ear. I push away from him laughing, realising how much I've missed him. I haven't seen him in almost a year, we've spoke online a bit but it's not the same. Were quiet for a few seconds just grinning at each other, I notice how much older he looks since I left and the piercing in his ear. He starts asking about what I've been up to and hows ' life as a star'. I punch him mockingly in the arm and he pulls a hurt face before lightly punching me back.

'Destiny' someone calls. I turn round to see Angel running towards me. At first I think she's going to hit me but she hugs me instead.

'Ive missed you so much!' she exclaims. 'Remember all the good times we had together?'. I remember all the times she made fun of me.

'Yeah Angel, we had some good times' I say hoping she can pick up on the sarcasm. She dosent and begins to ramble on about Bilefields got talent and how much fun it was. I look at Jack and he looks just as shocked as me when I notice one of the camera crew filming us. That makes sense I think to myself, anything so Angel can get her minute of fame. The camera man walks away after a few minutes and Angel stops talking.

'Nice to see you getting your teeth fixed finaly' she sneers still grinning 'You look part robot now instead of part rabit. Well bye' She walks away throwing us a fake wave and joins a group of girls. I catch Jacks eye and we both burst out laughing.

'Talk about jealous' Jack says in between laughing.

'I think I've found my number one fan' I joke which sets up both of laughing again.

I ask him about his new school now that he's at comp. I feel sorry for him still having to be at the same school as Angel. We manage to talk for a few more minutes before Claudia comes over and tells me that I'm needed for some filming.

'I'll be back as soon as I can' I tell Jack. He nods and drifts off to join his friends. I speak to the camera crew and they say that want me to do a quick tour and interview in my old class room. It only takes about an hour and I run out as soon as were done to see if Jacks still there. There aren't many people left now, just a few groups of people scattered around.

I see Jack stood with his friends and I walk over to join them. I notice Sunset with them too.

'Destiny' Claudia shouts walking towards me, 'Have you seen Ace?' There's a slight worried look on her face.

'No, not si-' I start to say, but then I notice him over by the refreshments table pouring himself a drink.

'He's over there Claudia' I say pointing in the direction.

We watch as he picks up the cup and trips over, spilling his drink all over the girl stood next to him. The girl turns round and I burst out laughing when I realise its Angel. I look round and see Jack who had also been watching, with tears streaming down his face.

'Did you see the look on her face' he laughs putting his arm round me.

'Sunset, Destiny time to go' Danny calls over.

'I'll be coming down again soon' I tell Jack as I hug him goodbye. 'The camera crew want to get some footage of my old house and street.'

'Make sure you come and see me' He says giving my hand a quick squeeze. I grin at him and walk off to the car to join everyone.

'Destiny' my mum says,' were going to go for some ice cream, did you want to invite Jack? We can drop him off at home after.'

I nod my head and run after him. A few minutes later were all sat in the car heading off in the direction of the ice cream parlour.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys just wanted to say sorry for not uploading in a while, I got a bit stuck on what to put next but I know what's gunna happen now. Also wanted to say a MASSIVE THANK-YOU to 112charlie112 for giving me some ideas which are great and will be using so credit to her aswell As always hope its ok and review, like it , don't like it, blah blah blah :D lv ya xxxxx**

Sunset

'WAKE UP SUNSET!' someone yells. I open my eyes to see Ace's face. I scream then roll over and fall out of bed. Ace just sits there laughing.

'Hahaha you fell Sunset, you fell'

'Go away Ace' I mumble.

'Good sunset your awake' Claudia walks in carrying in some clothes for me to wear. 'Hurry up and get ready were leaving in a 20 minutes' She walks out taking Ace with her who's still laughing and screaming 'You fell Sunset'.

I quickly get changed and drag a brush through my hair. It's so thick and curly I just leave it down, not even attempting to do anything with it.

We didn't get back till late last night, we all went for ice cream with Destiny's friend Jack. Mum wasn't happy when we got home. She was arguing with dad about keeping me out too late and spending too much time with Destiny's mum. I think she might be jealous.

'Sunset we're leaving!' Dad shouts up to me. I grab my notebook which has the songs I write in and run downstairs.

'I want to come' Sweetie whines clutching on to mum.

'You can't' she snaps.' We've got to get your hair done for your photo shoot this afternoon'.

'Bye mum' I call out leaving her to argue with Sweetie then run out to the car to join Dad, Claudia and Ace. We're going to a recording studio today to work on some songs for our album.

We drop Claudia and Ace off at a park and then meet Kate and Destiny outside the studio. Destiny runs up and hugs me when she sees me, like we haven't seen each other for ages even though we did yesterday. I sometimes wish she land Kate lived with me.

I hug Kate too then follow my dad inside. It looks funny in the actual studio there's buttons everywhere and 3 different microphones.

I show Ted, the guy who's helping us with the album, the new song I'm working on. He reads through it points out the odd note that should be changed.

Three hours later I'm exhausted. We've almost got one song recorded.

'I think it's time for a break' Dad calls to us. Me and Destiny don't need any persuading. We run out and head towards the small cafeteria they have while Dad and Kate stay behind to talk to Ted.

We run down the hallway laughing and giggling. I tell her about Ace waking me up this morning which makes us laugh so much that we almost walk into someone.

'Whoops sorry' Destiny says to them but when I look up they look familiar.

'It's okay' He says to us, 'Your Destiny and Sunset aren't you?' We grin nodding. 'I'm a big fan of little Darlings' he continues. He only looks a few years older than us and then it hits me where I recognise him from.

'Your Davie, from Milky Star!' I gasp, nudging Destiny. She realises too and starts talking to him.

'You were amazing in that film!, and I love your new single _star time_!'

'Thanks and I love your song _Believe me_. Our manager played us the sneak preview this morning, I can't wait to hear rest'.

'Thank-you' I say to him still grinning.

'I don't suppose you two ladies know were the cafeteria is do you? I'm starving'

'Yeah were just heading there now' Destiny tells him. We show Davie the way and he tells us that him and the rest of Milk Way are here to start recording there new album.

'Only don't tell anyone, were not announcing it till next week'

'We promise' I reassure him.

'Davie where you been?!' One of his band members shouts over to him when we walk into the cafeteria. 'We ordered you a burger'.

'I got lost' He shouts back.

'Would you like to join us' He says turning to me and Destiny.

'Sure' We say at the same time. Grabbing a sandwich first, we sit down at the table and Davie introduces us to everyone, even though I already know all of their names. I have a big poster of them up on my wall.


End file.
